Allenby Haifa Beach with Truth or Dare
by Falcon-Cat
Summary: Durring a Summer trip to Israel, Allenby, Rain, and Domon along with my own characters went to the beach not too long after their arrival at Tel Aviv, Israel. DomonAllenby fic, not suited for Rain fans, may contend OOC, Reader Discretion Avised.


Disclaimer: I don't own Domon, Allenby, and Rain from G-Gundam, and I don't own G-Gundam. I own only this story and my original characters. This story is in an alternative universe. The pairing in this story is Domon/Allenby, may not be suited for Domon/Rain fans, and may not be suited for Rain fans; there may be OOC, Reader Discretion Advised.

Summary: on a summer trip to Israel, Allenby, Rain, and Domon along with my own characters went to the beach in Haifa, not too long after they arrived at Tel Aviv, Israel.

* * *

On the sandy beach, there stood Allenby in white two pieces swimsuit with blue six-pointed stars on it. Beside her is Voya in her blue single piece swimsuit, Saweera in her red two pieces swimsuit, and Swordman in his dark brown swim shorts that reach his knees.

"Nice beach isn't it?" Voya asked staring at the horizon.

"You said it," Allenby replied.

"It's nice to be by the Mediterranean," Swordman remarked.

"Maybe we could go somewhere on the beach for a while," Saweera said facing Swordman.

"Ok," Swordman said. "Hey Voya," Swordman called.

"Yes Swordman?" Voya asked as she turned to face him.

"Me and Saweera will be going through the beach for some time," Swordman started. "You should head toward the group, Strangeman will be there, and so will Zetnom Neves, Ehseven, Nyata, Dragonman, Domon, Rain, SKMIG, BadJokeMIG, PyroMIG, Myrobinerg, and Rakesid," Swordman informed and he and Saweera walked through a path with the water on their right hand side.

"Mine if we join you?" Voya asked after they approached the group seated in a circle in this order: Strangeman in his black swim shorts that's a few inches above the knee; Dragonman in his red men bikini swim shorts; Nyata in her black single piece swimsuit; Ehseven in her blue single piece swimsuit with white stripes; Zetnom Neves in her dark sky blue two pieces swimsuit; Myrobinerg in her orange and red two pieces swimsuit; Rakesid in her green single piece swimsuit; SKMIG in his black swim shorts; BadJokeMIG in his blue swim shorts with 'Yam Hatihon' sewed in Hebrew on one side; PyroMIG in his blue orange red and yellow swim shorts; Domon in black swim shorts; and Rain in red two pieces swimsuit.

"Sure you can," replied Strangeman. Voya took her seat next to Strangeman, and Allenby took her seat next to Domon across from Rain.

"Want to play truth or dare?" SKMIG asked.

"I would like to," Zetnom Neves replied.

"I'm in," Nyata replied and everyone else agreed.

"Who goes first?" SKMIG asked.

"How about we'll spin a bottle for first round?" Myrobinerg suggested.

"Fine with me," Ehseven replied and the others agreed.

Strange spun a small empty water bottle in the middle of the circle in midair and it'd landed with its head pointed at Rakesid.

"Truth or dare BadJokeMIG," Rakesid asked.

"Dare!" BadJokeMIG replied.

"I dare to tell us what you think of Saddam Hussein," Rakesid declared.

"Saddam Hussein was such a ben zona, that his big fat ugly head turned so triple red hot from the heat of road rage!" BadJokeMIG said out loud and everyone else laughed.

"What does ben zona means?" SKMIG asked stupidly.

"Ben zona is son of a bitch in Hebrew," BadJokeMIG explained.

"Why don't we continue from where we left off?" Voya asked.

"Very well," BadJokeMIG replied. "Truth or dare Voya?" BadJokeMIG asked.

"Dare!" Voya challenged.

"I dare you to play duck-duck-goose, with the person you pick goose will be the person you'll truth or dare, and there's no chasing," BadJokeMIG explained and everyone except Voya set in a circle while Voya run around picking duck each person she went by for a few moments, before she picked goose Dragonman.

"Truth or dare Dragonman?" Voya asked.

"Dare!" Dragonman replied.

"I dare you to give Nyata a piggyback ride from here to the water and back to here," Voya replied and Dragonman bended down with his back toward Nyata.

"Clime on," Dragonman said and Nyata grabbed his shoulders while Dragonman holds each of legs with each his arm. Dragonman picked up and went toward the water with Nyata on his back having a slight blush. Dragonman went through the water from foot depth to shoulder depth where he kept head above the water as he reach near the rope before turning back heading toward the shore. He went from shoulder depth water back to foot depth water before returning to the group with Nyata on his back.

"How about you carry me somewhere on this beach after your turn," Nyata suggested.

"Very well," Dragonman said with Nyata still on his back. "Truth or dare Rain?" Dragonman asked facing her.

"Dare," Rain challenged.

"I dare you to pretend that Domon slept with Allenby, and pass your turn to Strangeman," Dragonman declared and Allenby blushed in the thought.

"How the hell could you sleep with that zona when you we lived next door since childhood!" Rain yelled harshly and some of everyone else chuckled a little. "Why her not me! Why the shit damn hell didn't you sleep with me!" Rain yelled harshly and everyone else laughed. Rain blushed fiercely after realizing what she said, "I take back! Forget I ever said it! If you bring up one word about it, I'll make wish you were never born!" she yelled harshly and those who were laughing laughed harder for less than a few minutes.

"Truth or dare Zetnom Neves?" Strangeman asked.

"Truth," Zetnom Neves replied.

"What do you like about the Mediterranean?" Strangeman asked.

"The thing about the Mediterranean that I like is the sunset and twilight over the horizon in the evening and clouds over the sea in the day," Zetnom Neves replied. "Truth or dare PyroMIG?" Zetnom Neves asked.

"I'll choose truth," PyroMIG replied.

"How many more round of the game would you like?" Zetnom Neves asked.

"I would like at least two more rounds," PyroMIG replied and the others were okay with it.

"Truth or dare SKMIG?" PyroMIG asked facing him.

"Dare!" SKMIG challenged with insane manners.

"I dare you to sing," PyroMIG replied.

SKMIG stood up and started to sing:

_On a sunny day at the beach of the Mediterranean Sea…_

_The sun shines the water and brightens the sky…_

_As a day go, people walked through beach to enjoy the view by sidewalk or sand…_

_Swimmers swim and walked through water or wet their feet and built sand castles…_

_By day some bathe in the sun and by night some looks at the horizon and sometimes at the moon…_

_As the city of Haifa sings, the people of Haifa play with family and friends with joy of unity…_

_And the joy of the people makes the beauty of the land!!!_

After SKMIG finished singing, everyone else clapped. "I've heard some people singing on the Israeli radio a lot better than you," Rain remarked.

"Israeli singers are not considered good singers by being Jews, Israeli singers are good singers by being who they are," PyroMIG explained.

"Did you known that Nazis are Amalek?" SKMIG asked.

"Because the Nazis believed that they're the master race, superior to all other races, and they wanted to kill the Jews and rule the world," BadJokeMIG answered.

"You're right!" SKMIG started. "The Nazis said all sorts of bad things about the Jews," SKMIG continued. "And in the end, it is the Nazis who are the bad things, they're impure because they're heartless and they're evil, because hating Jews is like hating humanity, and the Nazis were nothing more than a bunch of wild animals who has no place to go in the wilderness!" SKMIG remarked and everyone else laughed briefly.

"The Jews do not consider themselves superior, but they believe that they're G-d's chosen people who are blessed like humanity itself," Zetnom Neves started. "Jews are made in all shape, size, color, condition, gender, orientation, and others of makes every individual," Zetnom Neves explained.

"The Jews and Nazis are pretty much opposite, which is how Nazis are Amalek," Myrobinerg started. "Amalek is the arch enemy of the Jews, and many would say that Adolf Hitler is Amalek, because he hated the Jews and he wanted to destroy the Jews," Myrobinerg explained.

"His hatred for Jews and humanity lead to World War II," BadJokeMIG remarked.

"Maybe we can talk more about this at the Holocaust museum," Ehseven suggested.

"We'll talk more about it after the game," Strangeman said and the others agreed.

"Truth or dare Rain?" SKMIG asked mockingly.

"Dare!" Rain challenged.

"I dare you to pretend that Allenby's pregnant with Domon's child! And challenge Allenby to a one on one game of thumb wrestle!" SKMIG declared.

"How the fuck damn hell could you get that bitch pregnant when we were living next door for a long time!" Rain yelled angrily at Domon and everyone else laugh. "Why her not me! Why the damning hell didn't you get me pregnant!" Rain yelled harshly angrily carelessly at Domon and everyone else laughed harder. Rain blush fiercely when she realized what she said, "I take it back! Don't pay any attention to it! If you say word about it, I'll make your miserable lives a living hell!" Rain yelled angrily at everyone else and those were laughing laughed the hardest for a few minutes.

"What a bad way to talk," Voya remarked.

"Agreed," SKMIG and Strangeman remarked back.

Rain approached Allenby harshly, "Prepare you slut!" Rain yelled straight at her.

"We'll see about you whore!" Allenby yelled back at Rain

"How about whoever wins gets at date with Domon," Rain suggested

"Fine with me," Allenby accepted and they started to thumb wrestle fiercely mercilessly.

"I bet you five sheqels if Allenby wins," SKMIG challenged facing BadJokeMIG.

"Deal," BadJokeMIG said and they shook hands in agreement.

Allenby and Rain continued to thumb wrestle fiercely against each other, with neither one showing any mercy to the other for more than a few minutes. "One! Two! Three!" Allenby declared her victory after trapping Rain's thumb with her own. Rain dropped and started pounding the sandy ground, cursing in English, Spanish, French, German, Dutch, Hebrew, and Arabic.

"Looks like Rain misunderestimated her," SKMIG remarked.

"Rain had misunderestimated her," BadJokeMIG remarked back.

"And you own me five sheqels," SKMIG said and BadJokeMIG gave SKMIG a five new-sheqalim coin.

Later on the wet sand by water, Domon and Allenby set side by side watching the sun setting on the horizon.

"We were good friends since we first met," Domon remarked.

"Yeah," Allenby said along as washed on their lower halves. "We were always good partners," Allenby remarked.

"We make a great team," Domon said. "Would you like to by my partner in a relationship?" Domon asked looking at Allenby in the eyes.

"I had a feeling you might say something like," Allenby started as she leaned forward toward him. "I've always wanted to be your partner, would you accept me as a girlfriend?" she asked as she placed her arms the back of his shoulders.

"Yes I'll be more than happy to have you as a girlfriend," Domon replied and embraced her. Domon whispered something to Allenby. Allenby whispered something back to Domon. When their lips met, they slowly softly closed their eyes as they kissed throughout the sunset.

* * *

What do you think? Any comments are welcome, thank you.

Shalom!


End file.
